1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to MEMS accelerometers, and more particularly, to a monolithic z-axis torsional CMOS MEMS accelerometer.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to rapid development of semiconductor processes and increasingly sophisticated MEMS technology, sensor structures have a trend toward miniaturization, thereby broadening their application. In this regard, accelerometers are widely used in portable devices and mobile application devices nowadays.
However, the manufacturing processes of most accelerometers are intricate. As a result, their production yield and detection accuracy are greatly limited. Process innovations are put forth at times, but they are focused largely on the field of application and are seldom conducive to the enhancement of the precision and production yield of accelerometers.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide an accelerometer structure which is easy to manufacture, faces little difficulty in the manufacturing process, exhibits high production yield, has a widened range of operation of the accelerometer, and enhances the sensitivity of the accelerometer. The accelerometer structure thus provided is not only important to the semiconductor industry and MEMS industry but also crucial to the research and application of handheld, mobile, and miniaturized portable devices.